


The Suspension Bridge Effect

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: “Bucky!” Tony cried his boyfriend’s name in relief. “Oh, thank god! Get me out of here. I swear, I’m going to have a panic attack if I stay in here any longer.”Bucky cursed.“Stand back, Tony. Give the door as much space as possible.” Bucky’s voice came through the door.Tony frowned, but climbed into the shower-tub combo to give the door some space. “Done, but why do you need-”Something large and heavy slammed into the door.Tony jumped as it slammed into the door again and an axe blade poked out through the wood on Tony’s side.Tony dropped his towel and gawked at the door. “Sweetie, what are you doing!”





	The Suspension Bridge Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shi_Toyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/gifts).



> For Shi_Toyu, who wanted "that classic bad porno trope of person A getting stuck somewhere and getting fucked by person B, who just ran in with a gun to find them." 
> 
> Well, it's not a gun, but there is an axe.

The bathroom door was jammed shut, or the lock was; Tony was too frustrated to care which at the moment. It was just another problem with the new house.

Tony twisted the doorknob in the hope that he might free himself the bathroom. Aggravation coursed through him.

When Bucky and he had started renting their new house, they thought they had gotten it for an amazing deal. After one month of living in it, it was obvious why the house was so cheap. Despite its beautiful appearance the house was falling apart.

They’d had to call a plumber twice, and part of the living room’s ceiling had fallen and almost hit Tony. Also, Tony had to fix some wiring issues so all of the lights worked. Those were only some of the things that had gone wrong with the house.

Tony kicked the bottom of the bathroom door. He ran his fingers through his drenched hair, and breathed in the steam. The towel around his waist threatened to slip, and he grabbed it. With one hand fisting his towel, Tony slammed his fist on the door. “Bucky! Help! I’m trapped! Help!”

He hoped Bucky was nearby. He’d been eating breakfast last time Tony had checked.

Tony pounded harder. “Bucky!”

“Tony?” Bucky’s voice came through the door.

“Bucky!” Tony cried his boyfriend’s name in relief. “Oh, thank god! Get me out of here. I swear, I’m going to have a panic attack if I stay in here any longer.”

Bucky cursed. “Give me a minute.”

Bucky’s footsteps thumped across the floor as he ran away in search of something to free Tony.

Tony sighed and rested his forehead on the door. Gratitude for his luck swirled in his stomach. If Bucky had left the house, Tony would have lost his mind trapped in the bathroom. That, or he might break something to force open the door.

“Stand back, Tony. Give the door as much space as possible.” Bucky’s voice came through the door.

Tony frowned, but climbed into the shower-tub combo to give the door some space. “Done, but why do you need-”

Something large and heavy slammed into the door.

Tony jumped as it slammed into the door again and an axe blade poked out through the wood on Tony’s side.

Tony dropped his towel and gawked at the door. “Sweetie, what are you doing!”

Bucky grunted as he bludgeoned the door. A chunk of wood flew off the door. “The hinges and pins are on your side.” Bucky took three more swings, and created a hole large enough for his hand to fit through. There was a thunk as he set down the axe. A few seconds later, Bucky shoved a small tool kit through the door. “I’ll let you take it from here.”

Tony carefully stepped out of the tub and navigated his way around the chunks of wood on the floor. “I’m going to have nightmares about axe murderers coming to kill me.”

“Doll, I would kill any axe murderer who came after you, and if I couldn’t kill them, I’d throw myself in front of them so you could get away.”

Tony grimaced as he rifled through the tool kit. “Please don’t. I don’t want you to die.”

“It’s either you or me.”

“Can’t we go out together?” Tony picked out his tools, then began working on removing the pins from the hinges.

“Video game protocol. One of us must live so that we reach the ending.”

“What ending?” Tony got the topmost pin out.

Bucky waved off Tony’s question. “Point is, one of us has to live.”

Tony shook his head, and got to work on the middle pin. “If you say so, Honey. Also, careful. I’m almost done with the second hinge. The door might sway a little.”

“Gotcha.”

Tony popped out the second pin, then just as quickly and easily, Tony removed the third. Together, Tony and Bucky moved the door out of its frame. Tony took a step back as Bucky leaned the door against the wall outside of the bathroom. Bucky took a moment to frown at the door before turning his attention to Tony.

Bucky’s eyebrows shot up his forehead in intrigue. The corners of his mouth curled with amusement. “Well, hello there.”

“Hello, yourself.” Tony’s eyes roamed over Bucky’s naked torso. He admired Bucky’s chiseled abs and the corded muscles of Bucky’s arms. “I feel like I should chastise you for a number of things, but for some reason, my brain is just not working.”

Bucky’s stormy gaze dipped down to Tony’s dick, where the cock had perked up with interest. “I think your blood may be rushing somewhere else.”

Tony braced his arms on the doorframe. He jutted his hips out and smirked. “Well, I can’t hide it, can I?”

Bucky slowly shook his head, his eyes never drifting from Tony’s penis. “Nope.” Bucky stepped into Tony’s space so there were only a few inches between them. Tony could feel the heat radiating off of Bucky’s body. He bit on his bottom lip as Bucky hovered his fingertip over Tony’s cock and traced circles along the sensitive skin. “Can’t hide it at all.”

Tony’s hands gripped the sweats around Bucky’s waist. “Tease.”

Bucky’s eyes shimmered with wickedness. He slid his finger up the underside of Tony’s shaft, which sent off sparks in Tony’s stomach and raised Tony’s member even higher.

“I’m starting to wonder if you planned this.” Tony’s hands drifted to the top of Bucky’s sweats. He dipped his thumbs under the fabric, and gently massaged the jut of Bucky’s hips. “Trap me in the bathroom where I am naked, then save me while being shirtless.” Tony leaned up to peck Bucky’s lips. He tasted coffee on Bucky’s breath. “Although, much as I love your chest, perhaps next time you could put on a shirt? Not exactly safe to be breaking down doors while shirtless.” Tony slipped one hand off of Bucky’s hips so he could place it on Bucky’s abs.

His insides tingled with excitement at the mounds of muscles he felt under his touch. He kissed Bucky under the side of his jaw as he trailed his fingers to Bucky’s pec. His fingers brushed the nipple then pinched.

Bucky shuddered as a breath escaped him. He wrapped an arm around Tony and pressed them together. Heat burned where flesh met flesh.

“Didn’t plan it, but I’m liking the results.” Bucky plucked Tony’s hand off his chest. He rubbed his thumb over Tony’s knuckles, then kissed the back of Tony’s hand. He shifted his stance, and Tony could feel Bucky’s interest poking him.

“We’re going to need a new door,” Tony said.

“Enough about the door.” Bucky bent down and swooped Tony in his arms. “Let’s talk about a reward for rescuing you.”

Tony chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Bucky’s shoulders. “A reward? Now, Bucky, that’s a horrible stereotype, you know. Assuming just because you save someone you’re allowed to get into their pants.”

“But Tony,” Bucky said saccharinely, “you don’t have any pants for me to get into.”

Tony hummed in thought. “Good point. To the bedroom!” Tony pointed in the direction of said room.

Tony peppered Bucky with kisses as Bucky jogged to the bedroom. Tony chuckled in between kisses at Bucky’s rushed pace and laughed as Bucky unceremoniously plopped him on the bed, shimmied out of his sweats, and climbed on top of him. Bucky grinned down at Tony as Tony laughed, then proceeded to smother the sound with sloppy kisses that were interrupted with chuckles and giggles.

Tony ran his hands up Bucky’s sides and bracketed his legs around him. He loved the contours of Bucky’s body, and could spend hours just touching him.

Tony moaned as Bucky ground against him, his dick rubbing against Tony’s to create a delicious friction that had Tony craving more. Tony bowed his back and raised his hips to meet Bucky’s, earning a moan from his boyfriend.

Their eyes met, and in that moment they shared a chuckle.

Bucky latched onto the side of Tony’s throat, kissing, sucking, and nipping at it.

Tony closed his eyes and sighed as he craned his neck to give Bucky more access. His arms glided up Bucky’s back and splayed across Bucky’s shoulder blades. He pushed Bucky down, wanting to feel more of Bucky against him.

“Lube,” Bucky grumbled into Tony’s neck, relentless in his kisses. His hands danced along Tony’s thigh, massaging them open.

Tony grumbled, as he let go of Bucky’s back and strained for the lube on the nightstand.

His fingers just grazed the lube when Bucky cupped his balls.

Tony let his arm flop on the bed as Bucky toyed with his sack. Bucky’s deep chuckle tickled his neck. Bucky kissed under Tony’s ear and said huskily, “I’m going to need that lube if you want to go any further.”

Tony hugged Bucky with his one arm as he found the strength to reach for the lube with his other. “God, I think I hate you a little right now.” Tony picked up the lube and held it out for Bucky to take.

Bucky pried himself off Tony and took the lube. He kissed the tip of Tony’s nose. “Promise I’ll make it up to you.”

Tony shifted his hips and spread his legs while lifting his hips. “You better.” Tony’s dick stood up like a joystick, waiting for Bucky to play with it.

A smirk curved Bucky’s mouth. “Promise.” Bucky kissed the tip of Tony’s penis as he slid down the bed.

Bucky’s mouth engulfed Tony’s shaft, and Tony sighed in bliss at the warmth and moisture of Bucky’s mouth. Fingers curled around the base of Tony’s dick and pumped him as Bucky slipped his mouth down his shaft more and sucked.

Bucky spent minutes sucking on Tony’s cock. He savored Tony’s dick with slow draws and kitten licks to Tony’s tip when he didn’t have Tony’s penis in his mouth. His fingers played with Tony’s balls, until suddenly they drifted lower and one slid into Tony’s entrance.

Tony pushed himself down on the finger, wanting to get more of Bucky inside him. The hand Bucky set on his hips stilled him though, and Tony huffed. “Bucky, come on.”

Bucky pulled off of Tony’s dick. He feigned innocence as he swirled his finger around inside Tony. “Yes?”

Tony wiggled his hips. “Get another one inside me already.”

Bucky hummed as he pretended to mull it over. “I’ll think about it.” He kissed the inside of Tony’s thigh then set to work on sucking Tony again.

Tony moaned as Bucky pumped his finger in time to his mouth ministrations. Tony squirmed and clutched the blankets.  

“Yes,” he hissed in ecstasy as Bucky added a second finger. He wasn’t full yet, but he was closer to being so, and that was enough to bring Tony to a boil with his desire.

Bucky squeezed the base of Tony’s dick, and Tony choked on a gasp.

“Almost there,” Bucky intoned. He slipped in a third finger.

Tony huffed. He reached down to Bucky and grabbed his hair. It took all of his concentration not to yank on it. “Just get in me already.”

Bucky wiggled his fingers then pushed.

Tony rolled his head back and groaned as a tidal wave of arousal hit him. God, did he love Bucky. His boyfriend knew just how to take him to the brink.

Bucky’s fingers disappeared, and Bucky braced his hands by the sides of Tony’s head. Bucky smiled down at Tony, brown strands of hair falling into his face. His eyes were alight with joy. “You ready, doll?”

Tony scoffed. He hooked his arms under and around Bucky’s so he was hugging him. Tony leaned up and kissed the corner of Bucky’s mouth. “Always.”

Bucky turned his head and their lips locked as Bucky slipped inside Tony.

Tony sighed at the fullness and clenched around Bucky.

Bucky let out a pleasure-filled groan. He nipped on Tony’s bottom lip.

“Something wrong?” Tony asked sweetly as he broke the kiss.

Bucky rolled his hips and Tony saw stars.

“No, doll. Anything wrong for you?”

Tony’s hand reached for Bucky’s hair as his legs rose up and wrapped around Bucky’s waist. “Deeper.”

Bucky grunted as he fulfilled Tony’s request. Bucky’s cock plunging into Tony drew sounds out of him that filled their bedroom and slipped out into other rooms of the house. Much as he tried to shower Bucky with affection by kissing his shoulder and neck as Bucky moved in and out of him, Tony would always have to stop to vocalize just how good Bucky made him feel.

Like a prayer he whispered, “Deeper, deeper” even when he knew Bucky had sheathed himself entirely in Tony.

Tony pressed his heels into the cradle of Bucky’s back as he pulled Bucky as close as possible. He was so hot. He felt like he was melting. He wanted to melt right into Bucky until he didn’t know where one of them started and the other ended. He loved this intimacy and it was never enough. He wanted to be closer.

A high pitched sound escaped him as Bucky’s hand returned to his dick.

Calloused fingers glided over his member as Bucky’s thrusts took a rapid place then stilled as he buried himself as deep as he could into Tony. Tony’s back arched off the bed as he plastered himself against Bucky.

Tony cried out as the fire between them became an inferno. He heard Bucky’s sharp inhales in his ear and felt every inch of him as Bucky gave the last pump Tony needed for his release. His seed gushed out him as his limbs spasmed with pleasure.

He clung to Bucky, even as his body tried to collapse against the mattress.

It wasn’t until Bucky pushed his body down on top of Tony’s that he let his body sink.

Tony closed his eyes as he kissed Bucky’s forehead and cheeks, mumbling compliments as he did so.

Bucky laughed softly, and tried to capture Tony’s lips so they could kiss, but Tony would only let their lips touch for a second, before he’d try to kiss another part of Bucky.

Bucky exhaled and tried to push himself off and out of Tony, but Tony squeezed his legs around Bucky. “No. Don’t want you to go yet.”

Tony liked having Bucky inside him. He felt so full and loved. He liked having a physical connection as well as an emotional one. He wanted to bask in it more before they had to separate.

“Tony,” Bucky’s voice was full of fondness and exasperation. “We have things we need to do today. We can’t lie around in bed.”

“I almost died in a bathroom. I deserves this.” Tony carded his fingers through Bucky’s hair.

“I think you’re exaggerating.” Bucky tried to play nonchalant, but a wide grin consumed his face. “Still, I think it’s a good enough excuse if anyone asks why we didn’t get anything done today.”

Bucky kissed Tony’s cheek. He nestled his head between Tony’s shoulder and head. He closed his eyes and nuzzled Tony. “Love you.”

Tony returned the nuzzle. “Love you too.”


End file.
